


Brutal Love

by RemsyCanterville



Series: ¡Uno...Dos...Tré! [10]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Based on a song, Bisexuality, F/M, Green day suck dicks, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Moriré ignorada porque el fandom está muerto x10, Open Marriage, References to polyamory, Sad, So sorry Mikeey :(, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Trilogy Era, Unrequited Love, why i wrote this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: El amor es una perra.





	Brutal Love

Mike apretó los labios en una línea y sujetó su taza de café con fuerza. Eran las cinco de la mañana, no había dormido en toda la noche. No podía dejar de pensar que tenían que terminar los nuevos discos, y que estarían en el estudio por lo menos durante unos meses.

Y los ensayos se volvieron un martirio ahora que Billie y Tré habían vuelto.

Billie seguía casado con Adrienne, pero era un matrimonio abierto, por lo cual de todas formas decidieron darse una oportunidad. 

Eso era como ácido para sus sentimientos. Lo aceptaba, aceptaba que Tré tuviera como a pareja su mejor amigo, de hecho él tenía como esposa a una encantadora mujer a la que quería como si fuese su mejor amiga. Pero estaba enamorado de él desde que se dio cuenta de lo maravilloso y adorable que era.

Hace un par de años tuvieron una especie de relación polígama donde los tres actuaban como si fueran novios. Era genial, pero Mike y Tré se centraron tanto en Billie que no tuvieron la oportunidad de estar juntos. Luego la gira terminó, cada quien fue por su lado y comenzaron a prestar más atención a sus esposas. 

No volvieron a intentar ningún tipo de “relación” después de eso. O eso creía, cuando un día Tré llegó a su casa de la mano con Billie. Ambos estaban sonriendo como nunca y resplandecían. Con cada miraba que se daban se podía sentir el amor que emanaban. Fue como ver una película de horror en persona. 

Era tan doloroso porque Tré jamás había demostrado el más mínimo interés en él, aparte del sexual. Mike lo quería, el afecto que le tenía fue desencadenado sentimientos demasiado fuertes. 

Ellos no se empeñaban en ocultar la adoración que sentían por el otro, y era demasiado obvio que todas canciones románticas que trajo estaban escritas exclusivamente para Tré.

No los culpaba, Mike se había encargado muy bien de esconder todo lo que sentía a lo largo de los años. Y cómo se arrepentía. Pudo dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a su relación con Tré, pero desaprovechó su oportunidad y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

¿Quién lo mandaba a enamorarse de un imposible, teniendo a la mujer más gentil del mundo a su lado?

Dejó su taza vacía de lado, tomó su teléfono para ya no torturarse y oh, que conveniente. 

Tré había posteado una selfie con Billie en Instagram, sonriendo y con las mejillas pegadas. Él rió con tristeza. El amor que sentía por Tré era desgarrador, esa hermosa sonrisa que estaba pintada en su rostro nunca fue gracias a él. Daría lo que fuera por poder tan sólo besarlo

Y poder expresarle todo lo que siempre quiso. 

La situación le recordó a una de las canciones que trajo Billie al estudio.

_Como lo quieres, estás rogando por él._

_Pero no puedes tenerlo, incluso si lo intentas_

_Estás en las garras_

_En las manos de éste amor brutal._

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Intentó sonreír, pero fue sólo una mueca. El amor de su vida era feliz y él estaba bien con eso.


End file.
